dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nausiated/Okay... Clark Kent Works at the Daily PLANET, Peter Parker works at the Daily BUGLE
Have you ever noticed that sometimes when you're typing things, your brain is thinking the right thing but your hands want to type something entirely different? Usually it's with spelling of works, I always get your and you're mixed up not because I don't understand their grammatical application, but because sometimes my fingers want to type the wrong one instead of the right. It's the same way with some other words, my brain KNOWS how to spell them, but my fingers insist on typing them out a different way. What does this have to do with the title of my blog entry? Well, for those of you who are in the know I've been spending the last -- what a year or two now? -- going through all my Marvel Essentials and DC Showcase Presents tradepaperbacks and updating all the comic book entries on the Marvel and DC Wiki (because the majority of these comics don't have full articles.) Which brings me up to my whole reminder: Clark Kent works at the Daily PLANET, Peter Parker works at the Daily BUGLE. I know this for fact, I've known this since I was in diapers. After over 20 years of growing up with these characters, I would not be one of those kids that would totally flunk out in a school yard comic book pissing contest. But my fingers.. Ah.. See recently I had done Wiki updates for the first three volumes of Essential Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man, and eight volumes of Essential Spider-Man... Which accounts for a good 15-20 years of Spider-Man (thereabouts) and I guess my fingers got used to writing "Daily Bugle" over and over and over. Flash forward a few months later, I finally get to doing the Superman books that I have on hand, so far I've done Supergirl vol 1 and the first two Superman volumes. Daily Planet, right? Not unless you were my fingers half the time. They INSISTED that Clark Kent worked at the Daily Bugle, I'd many a frustrating evening half typing that out and then backspacing and starting over again with Planet. I'm a speed typer, when it comes to typing something naturally I can type about 90 words a minute, so to have to suddenly stop and backspace and type even the smallest word is a lesson in agony. SPEED SPEED SPEED! I think the moral of this story is that data entry jobs can mess with your head. So after having fumbled through three Superman related books and fighting with Bugle VS Planet, I have two volumes of Superman Family to get through, and I think I've got past this affliction of mine, wish me luck. As an amusing, and ironic anecdote to this story, I'm not the only person to get Superman and Spider-Man mixed up, Marvel Comics has done it themselves a few times in the early days. If you can get a hold of any original prints (or any reprints where it wasn't fixed) of Dr. Octopus's first appearance (Amazing Spider-Man #3 I believe? Please don't take away my Spidey Fanclub card if I got that wrong, I will punch you in the face.) Doc Oct is seen calling Peter Parker "Superman" instead of Spider-Man. Oops! Category:Blog posts